The Critic
The Critic is a 1994 animated comedy series. Cast Singing cast (regular) *Jon Lovitz - Jay Sherman/Johnny's Father *Christine Cavanaugh - Marty Sherman *Gerrit Graham - Franklin Sherman *Maurice LaMarche - Jeremy Hawke/Shackleford/Arnold Schwarzenegger/Various *Nick Jameson - Vlada Veramirovich/Zoltan Veramirovich/Various *Park Overall - Alice Tompkins *Charles Napier - Duke Phillips *Doris Grau - Doris Grossman Singing cast (recurring/guest) *Tress MacNeille - Humphrey the Hippo/Sean Young/Various *Sam McMurray - Cyrus *Todd Louiso - Johnny Wrath *Morwenna Banks - Olivia Hawke *Gene Siskel - Himself *Roger Ebert - Himself Non-singing cast *Judith Ivey - Eleanor Sherman *Nancy Cartwright - Margo Sherman *Russi Taylor - Penny Tompkins/Student Plot The show follows the life of 36-year-old film critic from New York named Jay Prescott Sherman. His televised review show is called Coming Attractions, which airs on the Philips Broadcasting cable network. He is also "cold, mean-spirited, and elitist". His signature line, upon seeing a terrible movie, is "It stinks!" Each episode was full of film references and parodies. Some of the secondary characters that are a part of Jay's story include his nutty adoptive father, his well-meaning son Marty, the Australian movie star Jeremy Hawke, Margo — the biological child of his adoptive parents, his snide make-up lady Doris, and his boss Duke Phillips. In the second season, Jay acquired a love interest — a Southern woman named Alice Tompkins, who later became his long-term girlfriend. Musical numbers Series One Pilot *"Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel" - Schwarzenegger *"Beauty and King Dork" - Jay and Implements Marty's First Date *"Nacho Man" - Jay Dial "M" for Mother *"Oh, Mine Mama" - Jay *"Oh, Mine Mama" (reprise) - Jay A Little Deb Will Do Ya *"Coming Up the Driveway" - Humphrey *"Going Out of My Head" - Jay and the Debutantes *"Do You Know the Muffin Man?" - Humphrey Eyes on the Prize *"In Seattle" - Jay *"Maniac" - Jay Every Doris Has Her Day *"That's Amore" - Jay *"The Hunchback of Notre Dame" - Chorus *"I've Got a Hunch" - Quasimodo and Esmeralda *"Can You Hear the Silence?" - Quasimodo *"Finale" - Chorus *"Like a Virgin" - Doris *"Daisy Bell" - Jay and Doris *"Daisy Bell" (reprise) - Jay and Doris Marathon Mensch *"Heartbreak Hotel" - Jay *"I Wanna Be Loved By You" - Jay *"Lullaby of Broadway" - Jay and Citizens Dr. Jay *"Casablanca (Finale)" - Sam *"Duke is Swell" - The Presidents A Day at the Races and a Night at the Opera *"We're All Suing Jay Sherman" - Plaintiffs *"The National Anthem" - Zoltan A Pig Boy and His Dog *"When You Make a Blunder" - Bogart the Roach *"Square Dance" - Shackleford and Ross Perot *"Let's Twist Again" - Franklin *"I'm Gonna Eat Tonight" - Jay *"Goodbye Porky" - Jay Series Two Sherman, Woman and Child *"Pretty Woman" - The Benedictine Monks *"We're the Bears Who Sing for Duke" - Bears *"I'm a Happy Critic" - Jay and Vlada *"Alice/Cyrus/Jay" - Cyrus, Jay and Alice Sherman of Arabia *"The Lion Sleeps Tonight" - Jay and Escapees *"Critic Aid" - Gene Shalit and Critics A Song for Margo *"John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" - Jay *"Bloat Beer Jingle" - Sean Young *"Phlegm Fatale Cigarettes Jingle" - Young Doris *"Yetta's Back in Town" - Johnny's Father *"Margo" - Johnny From Chunk to Hunk *"Kum Ba Yah" - Jay, Marty and Campers Lady Hawke *"New York, New York" – Jay, Olivia and New Yorkers *"I Come From a Land Down Under" – Olivia *"Franklin the Sailor Man" – Franklin Siskel & Ebert & Jay & Alice * "A Tribute to The Critic" - Siskel, Ebert, Shalit and Critics *"Nothing's Gonna Stop Me Now" - Jay *"Lament" - Siskel, Ebert and Duke All the Duke's Men *"Pretty Kitty Kat" - Duke *"Apocalypse Wow" - Kurtz and Soldiers Critic, The